Graveyard Attack
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: The Tails Doll is lurking in a misty graveyard one dark night. He is on the look out for a certain fox he resembles - plotting to kill him... Will he succeed with his sinister plans? A Halloween one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

The silver light from the full moon in the sky was barely making a dent in the thick, swirling mist that clouded the cold air of that dark October evening.

The trees stood in the pitch blackness, their branches twisted and bare, having lost all their leaves which had died that autumn. No longer did they look pretty and colourful. Instead they were looking as grim and bleak as the location they were in.

Acre upon acre of the land stood thousands of gravestones. The mist which swirled amongst them added the creepiness they gave of. At such a late hour, it was normally deserted here with no sign of anybody living.

Not tonight. Someone was lurking in the graveyard, waiting to add one more body to be buried.

From behind a crumbling tombstone, he emerged suddenly, his eerie black eyes filled to the brim with sinister ambition.

They narrowed as they managed to spot his target for that night.

It was none other than a young, yellow fox who had not one but two tails. He was just making his way through the graveyard. He was following a blue hedgehog and a red echidna, trying hard to keep up with the supersonic speed the former was running at.

Tails had no idea he was being spied on by an evil replica of himself, who had been waiting for him all evening, plotting to kill him.

The Tails Doll filled with rage at the sight of his victim. How dare he wander about, carrying out his business – thinking he was the real Tails?! This was an outrage! As far as the Tails Doll was concerned, _he_ was the real deal! It was the fox who always accompanied the blue hedgehog who had to be the faker – and yet everyone kept calling him Tails!

Well not anymore! Tonight, he was going to put an end to this imposter once and for all! This planet was not big enough for the two of them! There was only room for one Tails – and the he was going to ensure it was him!

Ready to carry out his kill, the Tails Doll raised up the knife he was carrying on him. As quietly as he could, he started to follow after the real Tails. He weaved his way around the gravestones on his way, ducking behind several to avoid being seen.

It was only when Tails came to a stop to rest that Tails Doll saw his chance. He crept up behind the gravestone his victim was stood before, taking care not to alert him of his presence.

Tails remained completely oblivious as the murderous replica of him rose up behind his back, his lethal weapon in hand to attack him with.

With all his ambition and sinister nature gathered, the Tails Doll raised the knife above his head. He aimed it at the innocent little fox to end his life in a heartbeat, bringing his own heart to a stop and have him buried in this very graveyard.

"Hey! You!"

The Tails Doll jumped with fright at the sudden voice who had spoken to him. His knife missed his target before falling out of his hand, leaving Tails completely unharmed and none the wiser of his presence.

As the little fox walked away and disappeared into the mist to go after his friends, the one who had tried to kill him turned around to find who had discovered him.

"Say! That's a stupid costume, Tails!" Jet sneered as he pointed towards the Tails Doll. "Where'd you get it? The garbage dump?"

The Tails Doll stared wordlessly. He was rather stunned to be encountered by someone who believed him to be the real Tails – and didn't seem aware he had just tried to kill the proper one.

"Give us all your Halloween candy, Shrimp!" Wave demanded as she held out a hand with a smirk. "Or we'll give you a treat you really won't like!"

The Tails Doll remained still. He just gazed silently at the people confronting him, not having what they expected him to have. He barely had time to do anything, however, when Storm spoke up.

"He ain't giving us his candy! What'll we do, Jet?!"

" _GET HIM!_ "

All three of the Babylon Rogues roared as they threw themselves on the Tails Doll. There was nothing he could do to get away as he was pinning down by the thieving trio. He could not move from their hold or even pick up his knife where he had dropped it. Jet, Wave and Storm started to beat him up, attacking him brutally while continuing to mistake him for the real Tails.

Further away, the little yellow fox was just catching up with his friends when the sound of punching and kicking reached his ears.

"Sonic! D'you hear that?" he asked innocently. "It sounds like somebody being attacked!"

"Ah, don't worry, Tails! It's probably just somebody tryna' get Halloween candy outta a pinyata!" Sonic shrugged before pointing towards the exit of the graveyard. "That reminds me, we'd better speed up if we're going to the Halloween party!"

"I don't know why you two are bothering to show up!" Knuckles muttered gruffly, pointing at his comrades with the toy sword that came with the pirate costume he was wearing. "Neither of you are bothering to go as anything!"

"Oh yes we are! We are going to this Halloween party as…" The blue hedgehog paused, turning to his fox friend with a wide grin on his face. "…Sonic and Tails!"

The two best buddies laughed heartily, following the grumpy echidna out of the misty graveyard – and leaving Tails Doll there to be beaten up by the Babylon Rogues for the Halloween candy he didn't actually have.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
